Married
by rukiahinata
Summary: Menang hadiah nonton piala dunia Ichigo dan Rukia disuruh menikah
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki ( My Fav )

Warning : agak OOC, aneh, abal, dll

Lam kenal semua aku anak baru di fandom ini. Ini cerita kedua ku ( walau yang pertama belum selesai di fandom Naruto). Fic ini adalah permintaan dari 'Ruki-chan'pipy(sebenarnya mo niat yang satu lagi tapi yang cepet selesai yang ini).

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek, gaje, dsb..

Tapi walau begitu aku mohon kesediaannya untuk mereview fic aneh ini. Agar aku bersemangan untuk membuat fic-fic lainnya.

Oya awalnya ku mau buat oneshot tapi karna panjang jadi akhirnya multichap. Tapi untuk fic ini mungkin g kan terlalu lama updatenya karna cerita yang ku buat hampir selesai(tapi g tau kl tiba2 aktivitasku padat)*dikeroyok masa*.

Okedeh please read n review..

**Married**

"Hei.. Ichigo hari ini jadikan nonton bola dirumahmu? Apa lagi besok kan libur dan bukannya kau hanya berdua dengan dia." tanya seorang pria berkacamata

"Terserah saja." Jawab Ichigo sambil membereskan buku.

"Woi.. jeruk apa kamu melihat Rukia?"tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut nanas merah dan berpakaian hitam datang lewat jendela sambil berteriak.

"Heh.. Baboon apa kamu tidak bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar?"tanya pria berambut orange ketus.

"Hah kau ini cepat sekali marah ya Ichigo Kurosaki. ternyata benar sepertinya kamu memiliki penyakit darah tinggi, karna kamu senang sekali marah-marah."seorang pria berkacamata yang dari tadi diam ikut berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu Ishida?"pria orange yang bernama Ichigo memberi death glarenya pada pria berkacamata yang bernama Ishida.

"Renji apa tadi kamu menanyakan Rukia? Tadi aku lihat dia pulang dengan Inoue."ucap Ishida tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Ishida."kata pria berambut merah bernama Renji sambil melangkah keluar.

"Ichigo untuk acara nonton bareng dirumahmu aku akan datang pukul sembilan."Renji yang hendak pergi mencari Rukia kembali karna penasaran ucapan Ishida.

"Baboon mengapa kamu tidak jadi pergi?"tanya Ichigo ketus.

"Memang ada acara nonton bareng apa dirumahmu jeruk?"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Renji malah bertanya.

"Nanti malam akan ada pertandingan Liga Spanyol dan kami akan menontonnya bersama dirumahku."jelas Ichigo.

"Boleh aku ikut?"pinta Renji.

"Datang saja nanti malam pukul setengah sembilan agar kamu bisa melihat openingnya."

"Baiklah aku akan datang setelah urusanku selesai terima kasih ya jeruk."ucapan Renji langsung membuat alis Ichigo mengkerut karna terus dipanggil jeruk.

"Ehehm. aku pulang duluan."kata Ishida yang dari tadi sempat terlupakan sambil menuju luar kelas.

"Aku juga mau pulang."Ichigo pun mengambil tasnya.

"Aku lupa.. aku harus mencari Rukia.."belum sempat Renji keluar bajunya ditarik oleh Ichigo.

"Eh..ada apa jeruk?"Renji pun kembali berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Oya Renji ada perlu apa kamu mencari Rukia?"

"Apa urusanmu jeruk?"

"Hei aku kan sudah menyebut namamu dengan benar, mengapa kamu tetap memanggilku jeruk dasar Baboon. Sudah katakan saja."marah Ichigo.

"Kau mengajakku bertengkar?"tantang Renji.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah beri tahu saja."

"Baiklah. Kapten Kuchiki menyuruhku untuk memanggil Rukia pulang ke Soul Society."jelas Renji.

"Memang ada apa?"Ichigo tampak penasaran.

"Entahlah aku hanya ditugaskan mengajaknya pulang ke Soul Society. Sudah ya Ichigo aku pergi dulu"Renji pun langsung pergi. Ichigo yang masih penasaran dengan ucapan Renji memutuskan mengikutinya.

Setelah mencari-cari akhirnya gadis berambut Hitam itu pun ditemukan.

"Rukia.."panggil Renji.

"Ada apa Renji?"gadis pendek itu pun menengok dan terlihat bingung.

"Kapten Kuchiki menyuruhmu pulang sekarang?"Renji pun menjelaskan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Nii-sama..? Ada apa? Mengapa tidak menghubungi ponselku saja"tanya rukia makin bingung sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Entahlah sebaiknya kamu segera pulang."

"Ku…Kurosaki.."ucap gadis berambut panjang ditengah perbincangan Renji dan Rukia.

"Eh.. Ichigo?"kata Renji dan Rukia bebarengan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. Rupanya Ichigo yang dari tadi mengikuti Renji baru sampai.

"Halo semua.."dengan senyum tanpa dosa Ichigo menyapa semua yang ada disana.

"Kau. sedang apa kamu disini? Kau mengikutiku?"marah Renji.

"He..he.. aku hanya penasaran ada apa Byakuya memanggil Rukia."tawa Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Bukannya aku sudah memberi tau mu, aku tidak tahu.."teriak Renji ditelinga Ichigo.

"Baboon jangan teriak-teriak di telingaku. Lagian aku akan menanyakannya pada Rukia."Ichigo yang mendapat teriakan dari Renji hanya mengelus-elus telinganya. "Rukia ada apa Byakuya menyuruhmu pulang."tanya Ichigo tidak menghiraukan Renji.

"Entahlah.."jawab Rukia singkat.

"A..anu.. Kurosaki tampaknya kamu sangat menghawatirkan Kuchiki."kata seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dari tadi diam disamping Rukia, dan berhasil membuat Ichigo dan Rukia blushing.

"I..itu.. aku..aku hanya tidak ingin saja orang yang numpang dirumahku pergi tanpa ijin pada ku, jika terjadi sesuatu kan aku yang repot."Ichigo tampak terlihat gugup.

Rukia yang mendengarnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Maafkan aku strawberry jika aku selalu merepotkanmu. Ayo kita pergi Renji" sambil menarik tangan Renji. "Inoue maafkan aku ya hari ini aku gak bisa mengantarmu, mungkin lain kali."kata Rukia sebelum pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki."ucap gadis berambut panjang tadi yang bernama Inoue sambil tersenyum. Rukia dan Renji pun pergi dengan Renji yang sempat merangkul pundak Rukia. Setelah Rukia dan Renji pergi, Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

'Huh.. kenapa dia? Bukannya dia seharusnya senang. Baboon itu juga apa maksudnya memegang pundak Rukia seperti itu.'batin Ichigo.

Inoue yang mengerti tatapan kesal Ichigo sangat sedih.

"Kurosaki.."panggil Inoue.

"Ya ada apa Inoue?"panggilan itu menyadarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak."jawabnya singkat.

"Tampaknya kamu kesal melihat Kuchiki dan Abarai?"selidik Inoue yang sebenarnya sangat berat mengatakan itu karna hatinya sangat sakit saat menanyakan orang yang disukainya cemburu pada orang lain.

Mendengar itu Ichigo terkejut dan hanya diam, namun tampak semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa kamu menyukai Kuchiki?"wajah Ichigo semakin memerah dan hati Inoue semakin terasa sakit.

"Ah.. tidak aku hanya kesal saja padahal niatku baik, tetapi dia malah marah dan pergi begitu saja."bantah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki mungkin marah karena ucapanmu yang mengatakan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kuchiki sangat merepotkan bagimu."Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"Sepertinya aku berhutang maaf padanya. Terima kasih Inoue."Inoue hanya bisa tersenyum walau hatinya terasa sangat sakit. "Inoue tadi kamu mau pergi kemana dengan Rukia?"sambil meneruskan perjalanan pulang yang sempat terhenti.

"Tadi Kuchiki hendak mengantarku ke toko buku untuk mencari buku resep masakan."

"Kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku biar aku yang menggantikan Rukia mengantarmu."ucapan Ichigo membuat Inoue sangat senang. Dia merasa ini adalah sebuah mimpi, dan tak ingin kembali terbangun karna baginya dunia nyata terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia hadapi.

"Inoue apa kamu baik-baik saja?"tanya Ichigo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Inoue.

"Eh.. maaf Kurosaki. Iya aku setuju tawaranmu."

###

Rukia dan Renji akhirnya sampai di Soul Souciety tentunya dengan bantuan Urahara untuk membuka pintu gerbang batas antara dunia manusia dan dunia para shinigami.

"Nii-sama..ada apa memanggilku?"tanya Rukia yang telah bertemu dengan kakak iparnya.

"Renji kamu boleh pergi."setelah Renji pergi kakak iparnya yang bernama Byakuya mulai berbicara pada Rukia.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat hari apa ini?"tanya Byakuya dingin.

Rukia tampak kebingungan dan kemudian tampak wajahnya sangat sedih.

"Maafkan aku Nii-sama betapa bodohnya aku melupakan peringatan meninggalnya Nee-chan."

"Bagus kamu sudah mengingatnya. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah kita akan pergi ke makam Hisana."Byakuya pun langsung meninggalkan Rukia.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Rukia pun menuju ruangan tempat Byakuya menunggunya, setelah bertanya pada pelayan tentunya.

Hari ini Rukia dan Byakuya habiskan dimakam Hisana sambil melepas rindu. Maklum saja sudah lama Rukia tidak mengunjungi makam kakaknya karna sibuk di dunia manusia untuk menjalankan tugasnya membasmi Hollow.

"Nee-chan apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan Nee-chan hari ini? Nee-chan maafkan aku ya setelah sekian lama aku baru bisa mengunjungi Nee-chan dan malah aku sempat lupa tanggal peringatan Nee-chan. Nee-chan aku kangen sekali padamu."tampak Rukia sedang meratapi sebuah makam yang walau sudah lama tetapi tampak selalu bersih, karna Byakuya membayar orang untuk membersihkan makam itu setiap hari. Sedangkan Byakuya sendiri hanya menyentuh makam istrinya itu dan menaruh bunga diatasnya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Walau begitu tampak wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

###

"Aku pulang.."tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah, rumah tampak sepi saat Ichigo yang membawa banyak cemilan yang ia beli bersama Inoue masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Sepertinya Rukia belum pulang."ucapnya lirih dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Hari ini Ichigo hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah, seluruh keluarganya sedang mengunjungi istri pamannya yang baru saja melahirkan anak kesebelasnya.

**Flashback**

"Ayah tadi paman mengabarkan anak kesebelasnya sudah lahir."ucap Yuzu disela makan malam bersama keluarga. Ichigo yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Ichigo kau kenapa?"tanya Ishin ayah Ichigo.

"Tidak aku hanya sedang berpikir anak-anak paman itu mungkin bisa dibuat club sepak bola."jelas Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar Ichi-nii."Karin yang memang juga menyukai sepak bola ikut tertawa membayangkannya.

Tak lama Ichigo langsung mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dari Ishin.

"Aduh..kau ini kenapa?"tanya Ichigo pada ayahnya yang langsung membuat Karin pun terdiam.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara begitu tentang pamanmu."Ishin terlihat agak kesal dengan perkataan anaknya, baru kali ini ayah Ichigo itu terlihat serius.

Tidak lama kemudian..

"Misaki maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengurus anak kita sehingga dia menjadi tidak sopan terhadap orang lain."Ishin terlihat menempel pada poster besar Misaki ibu Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin.

Melihat hal itu Karin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Memalukan."kata Ichigo.

"Ayah."ucap Yuzu.

Setelah selesai Ishin pun kembali makan.

"Anak-anak besok kita akan pergi menengok anak paman, kalian bersiap-siaplah."jelas Ishin sambil makan.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku malas"alasan Ichigo yang sebenarnya adalah ia tidak mau meninggalkan Rukia yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang lain untuk tinggal sendiri dirumah.

"Terserah kamu saja."

**End Flashback**

Sambil memikirkan Rukia, tidak terasa Ichigo pun tertidur.

Kring.. Kring..

Suara ponsel Ichigo berhasil membuatnya bangun.

"Hey.. Ichigo kau sedang apa? Aku capek menunggu didepan rumah mu."marah orang diseberang. Ichigo pun langsung melihat jam, tidak terasa ia tertidur begitu lama hingga matahari sudah tidak nampak diluar.

"Tadi aku ketiduran. Apa lagi ini baru jam 7 Keigo. Bukanya acaranya jam setengah sembilan?"marah Ichigo karna mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sudah buka pintunya saja. Tanganku sudah pegal dari tadi memencet bel."Setelah menutup teleponnya Ichigo segera menuju pintu masuk rumah.

'Masih belum pulang juga.'batin Ichigo sebelum membuka pintu.

"Halo Ichigo."tampak diluar Keigo, Ikakku, Yumichika, dan kakak Keigo yaitu Mizuho. Ichigo langsung menarik Keigo sedangkan yang lain langsung masuk kerumahnya.

"Mengapa kamu tidak bilang akan mengajak mereka?"

"I..itu karna tadi saat aku meminta ijin pada kakak tiba-tiba Ikkaku penasaran dengan namanya sepak bola dan ingin ikut, akhirnya kakakku juga Yumichika ingin ikut."jelas Keigo. Akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan Keigo.

"Kalian langsung masuk saja keruang nonton."kata Ichigo dengan malas, yang sebenarnya hari ini ia ingin nonton berdua saja dengan Rukia.

Tidak lama satu persatu teman Ichigo datang setelah Keigo seperti Renji, Mizuiro, Chad dan bahkan Ishida yang awalnya akan datang jam sembilan pukul delapan sudah datang dengan alasan tidak ingin ketinggalan menonton pertandingan.

Pada pukul sembilan kurang limabelas menit, samar-samar Ichigo mendengar jendela kamarnya dibuka,ia pun langsung berdiri dan menuju kamarnya.

"Ichigo kamu mau kemana? Sebentar lagi dimulai."Teriak Keigo. Ichigo tak menghiraukannya dan langsung keluar sambil sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu masuk ruangan tempat mereka nonton.

"Rukia.."panggil ichigo saat dia lihat gadis mungil dikamarnya."Rukia ada apa Byakuya memanggilmu?"tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Apa urusanmu, bukannya aku hanya merepotkanmu."tampak gadis itu kesal, sepertinya dia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi siang.

"Tentang tadi siang maafkan aku Rukia, aku sadar kata-kataku memang tidak pantas aku ucapkan padamu."Ichigo pun mendekati Rukia.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu jika kamu membelikan aku boneka Chappy. "Rukia memberi syarat.

"Baiklah asal kamu memaafkanku. Sekarang ceritakan ada perlu apa Byakuya memanggilmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil membalikan badan Rukia dan mengajaknya duduk disamping tempat tidur.

"Nii-sama memanggilku karna hari ini adalah peringatan meninggalnya Nee-chan. Bodohnya aku ya Ichigo, aku melupakan hari penting itu?"Rukia tampak sedih.

"Sudahlah jangan sedih, aku yakin Nee-chan mu mengerti. Dari pada kamu sedih ayo kita nonton bersama Keigo, Ishida dan yang sudah menunggu."ajak Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia untuk menenangkannya.

"Teman-teman ada disini? Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka jadi tau aku tinggal dirumahmu?"tanya Rukia dengan wajah bingung dan melepas pelukan Ichigo.

"Tenang saja nanti aku akan bilang pada mereka bahwa kamu juga ingin ikut menonton. Mizuho kakak Keigo juga ikut. Jadi ceweknya tidak hanya kamu."Rukia pun langsung mengangguk dan mereka pun menuju ruang nonton untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Ichigo kemana saja kamu udah mulai tau. Rukia kamu ikut juga?"teriak Keigo, dan orang yang ia ajak bicara tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Sementara Rukia yang diajak duduk Ichigo hanya melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, ia melihat Mizuiro sedang menggoda seorang wanita yang mungkin itu kakaknya Keigo pikir Rukia,kemudian ia melihat Ikkaku yang sedang dimintai pertolongan oleh wanita tadi yang sedang diganggu Mizuiro. Rukia juga melihat Chad, Ishida, Yumichika yang sedang asik menonton dan ia juga melihat Renji yang sedang menatapnya.

"Rukia boleh aku tau ada apa tadi kapten memanggilmu?"tanya Renji setelah Rukia duduk disampingnya yang terhalangi Ichigo.

"Nii-sama mengajakku kemakam Nee-chan."jawab Rukia.

"oh.."Renji hanya ber oh ria dan langsung meneruskan acara nontonnya. Rukia pun mulai menonton pertandingan tersebut.

Malam semakin larut Nampak Yumichika dan Keigo telah tertidur bersebelahan juga kakak Keigo yang tidur dipangkuan Ikkaku yang masih menonton sedangkan Mizuiro disamping kakak Keigo.

"Rukia apa kamu mengantuk? Jika ngantuk tidur saja dikamar."tanya Ichigo yang dari tadi melihat kepala Rukia hampir terjatuh karena ketiduran.

"Ah..tidak aku ingin menontonnya sampai selesai."jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah dipangkuanku. Kamu masih bisa menontonnya juga kan?"tawar Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Ichigo."sambil menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Ichigo.

Renji yang melihatnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya berusaha tidak melihat.

Rukia akhirnya tertidur, Ichigo yang melihat Rukia kedinginan langsung membuka jaketnya dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket.

Acara pertandingan di TV itu pun selesai Chad, Ishida dan Renji mulai tidur, Ikakku juga tampak telah tertidur dari tadi dengan posisi kaki didekat kepala Mizuho sedangkan Ichigo langsung mematikan TV dengan remote. Saat Ichigo hendak tidur, ia bingung karna Rukia sedang tidur dipangkuannya dan ia tidak ingin membangunkannya, ia takut saat tidur kakinya malah mengenai kepala Rukia seperti yang terjadi dengan Mizuho. Setelah lama berpikir dan yang lain sudah tertidur semua, akhirnya Ichigo mendapat ide, lalu ia memindahkan kepala Rukia ketangannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan ia pun tertidur dengan sebelumnya mengecup kening Rukia sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur.

###

"Whuaaaa…..romantisnya"teriak Mizuho kakak Keigo yang membuat para penghuni tempat itu bangun semua kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terlelap.

"Ada apa sih?"ucap semua orang bingung.

"Ada apa sih kak pagi-pagi sudah berisik dirumah orang."teriak Keigo tak kalah keras.

"Lihat itu romantisnya. Sayang kamu juga kayak gitu ya!"tunjuk Mizuho pada kedua orang yang masih tertidur dan kemudian memeluk Ikkaku. Yang lain pun langsung menuju arah yang ditunjuk Mizuho.

"ICHIGO..RUKIA..!!"teriak yang lain kaget melihat kejadian didepan mata mereka yaitu Ichigo yang tengah memeluk Rukia seperti guling dan kepala Rukia tenggelam didada Ichigo. Teriakan mereka berhasil membangunkan keduanya.

"Ada apa sih aku masih ngantuk."ucap Ichigo setengah sadar dan malah mempererat pelukannya. Rukia yang baru bangun hanya berusaha melihat teman-temannya berteriak tetapi usahanya gagal dan baru ia sadari ia tengah berada didada seseorang.

"AAA.."teriak Rukia sambil mendorong keras tubuh orang yang memeluknya agar menjauh.

"Aduh.. sakit Rukia."Ichigo pun bangun dan mengelus dadanya yang didorong paksa Rukia.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan jeruk?"tanya Rukia kesal. Kemudian Ichigo menjelaskannya, dengan polos Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk, ia pun tidak marah lagi.

Renji yang melihat kejadian tadi sebenarnya sangat kesal dan ingin rasanya tadi ia langsung memukuli Ichigo yang seenaknya memeluk Rukia saat sedang tidur, Namun tubuhnya terasa kaku karna kaget melihat kejadian itu. Walau Ichigo telah menjelaskannya, kemarahan Renji masih belum hilang.

"Aku mau pulang."Renji pun langsung beranjak pergi.

"Renji kamu mau kemana?"tanya Rukia.

"Aku mau pulang Rukia, Takut kapten membutuhkanku."jelas Renji pada Rukia. "Ichigo jangan pernah macam-macam pada Rukia kalau tidak, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu."bisik Renji ditelinga Ichigo yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Terlihat wajah Ichigo yang bingung. Tapi belum sempat ia berbicara Renji telah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki..

"Hati-hati ya Renji."kata Rukia.

"Aku mau tidur lagi."kata Yumichika dan Ishida. Sedangkan Chad, Ikkaku, dan Keigo telah tertidur. Sedangkan Mizuiro melanjutkan rayuannya pada kakak Keigo. Ichigo pun ikut kembali tidur sedangkan Rukia pergi kedapur mencari makanan karna dari kemarin ia belum makan. Sedangkan cemilan yang dibeli Ichigo telah habis semua.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ichiruki ( mereka the best 4ever deh )

Warning : makin OOC, makin aneh, makin jelek, dll.

Bales Review dulu boleh kan… *kitten eyes*

**Ishikawa Miharu 150696 :** wah.. bulan lahir senpai sama ama aku.. aku tgl 3 Juni thn….. * g d yang nanya*

Makasih senpai… ia Rukia lugu bgt sampe Ichigo suka ngambil kesempatan dalam keluasan tempat yang dibagi dengan tinggi…*kok jadi matematika?* aghhh.. mulai ngaco.. yo wuis ini sudah tak apdet.. monggo…

**Aizawa Ayumu :** makasih senpai atas segala pujiannya dan sudah dijadiakan fav*hidung sudah tidak ditempat karna terlalu senang*. Mereka belum jadian tapi Ichigo malu tapi malu tuh*Ichigo ngasih death glare*. Yap aku akan lebih bersemangat berjuang membela bangsa dan negara*digetok karna ngaco lagi*.

'**Ruki – chan' pipy :** sama2 cinta.. iya betul bgt maka dari itu kita harus melestarikan Ichiruki agar tidak ada yang memburu dan habitatnya tetap terjaga.

Ichiruki : What? Emang kita hewan apa? Jangan gila dong..*langsung menyerang dan Author langsung kabur*.

*balik lagi dengan babak belur*Wah banyak yang suka adegan tidur ya..bahagianya daku*melayang kelangit ketujuh sambil ngambil hidung yang terbang tadi* iya mas Renji memang ngiri, sangat malah sampe kebawa mimpi pengen meluk Rukia.

Renji: ape lo bilang? *Dipukul pake Zabimaru*. Ini udah aku UpdaTe tapi g keluar kilat Ruki-chan.. maaf tidak memenuhi harapan.. *Ruki – chan geleng2*

**Tobi anak – bae** atau **aya – na byakkun a.k.a istri byakkun :** betul...betul..betul... *ipin mode on*. Tapi kalo Ichi cari kesempatan ke aku, aku g keberatan... *Dihajar Ichigo FC*. Ini udah aku apdet senpai silakan...

**Hwarang Ichikurosaki :** iya Ichi Romantis tp kadang nyebelin lho.. *diZangetsu karna dari tadi memojokkan Ichigo*. Aku juga sama senpai kasian sama Renji tapi begitulah cinta deritanya tiada akhir*patkai mode on*.

Wah.. updatenya ada yang pengen pake kilat lagi.. maaf senpai aku g bisa ngeluarin kilatnya jadi update paket biasa aja y.. *dikeroyok masa*

**-killuMika 623- :** Terima kasih atas sambutannya senpai.. iya senpai aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya mudah-mudahan yang ini sudah benar.. *berdoa sepenuh hati, sepenuh jiwa,sepenuh raga demi tercapainya cita2 untuk tanah air tercinta(ngaco lagi nih)*.

**Zheone Quin :** Senpai tepat sekali... dicahpter ini Rukia diperebutin lho.. aku juga jadi pengen diperebutin..*ngayal*..

Reader : diperebutin laler kale..

Author : sedihnya dibilang gitu*frustasi dipojokan dengan background kuburan*

*bersemangat lagi* yupz aku setuju mereka memang best couple.. mudah2an chapter ini bikin senpai deg2an lagi..

ini udah aku update silakan senpai..

**Sora Chand :** ini udah aku apdet... please.. monggo.. silakan..

Makasih ya yang udah review aku jadi terharu *ngambil tisu se container* jadi aku makin semangat dan bahagia banget... mudah2an kalian suka chapter ini.

Please Read n Review....

**Married**

Siang itu rumah kembali sepi hanya ada Ichigo dan Rukia, semua teman-teman mereka telah pulang. Walau Keigo sempat bertanya kenapa Rukia tidak ikut pulang, dan untung saja Ishida membantu memberi alasan sehingga ia percaya.

"Ichigo jadikan kamu membelikan aku boneka Chappy?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, nanti aku belikan. Sekarang aku lapar." sambil membuka kulkas.

"Tidak ada makanan disana, tadi pagi aku sudah memakan kue terakhir dikulkas." Rukia memberi tau.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan diluar. Kamu masih laparkan?" ajak Ichigo.

"Ayo. Tapi kamu mandi dulu sana, aku malu jalan dengan mu jika kamu belum mandi." Ichigo mendengus kesal ketika mendengar ucapan Rukia, walau ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu juga bukannya belum mandi?" sambil melirik Rukia.

"Enak saja setelah makan kue tadi aku langsung mandi tau, kamu sih tidur lagi jadi tidak melihatnya." jelas Rukia.

"Jadi kamu ingin aku melihat kamu mandi? tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Dasar mesum. Cepat mandi aku akan membereskan rumah." Tinjuan Rukia langsung mendarat di wajah Ichigo. Rukia pun langsung meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terkapar karna Tinjunya.

**Direstoran**

"Kamu mau makan apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang melihat-lihat menu makanan Indonesia.

"Terserah kau saja Ichigo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pesan masakan khas sunda ini dua dan minumnya jus jeruk dua." sambil menunjuk gambar yang ada dimenu pada pelayan yang dari tadi menunggu mereka memilih pesanan.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayarnya mereka berdua meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

"Rukia kita mau kemana sekarang?" tawar Ichigo.

"Lebih baik kita membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam." usul Rukia.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan kemarin Yuzu memberi ku uang untuk berbelanja."

Mereka kemudian menuju mini market terdekat. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti, Rukia yang sadar Ichigo tidak ada disampingnya langsung mencari dan menemukannya tertinggal dibelakang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu berhenti jeruk?" tanya Rukia sambil mendekati Ichigo.

"Rukia, kamu duluan saja dan tunggu aku didepan mini market aku ada perlu sebentar." Ichigo langsung pergi dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Rukia sendiri hanya bisa menuruti perintah itu.

Tidak lama Ichigo datang dengan tangan ditaruh dibelakang.

"Jeruk kamu kemana saja, lama sekali?" marah Rukia.

"Hey kamu jangan marah dulu midget, lihat ini." Ichigo mengeluarkan sepasang boneka kelinci yang saling bergandengan dan dimasing-masing tangan mereka yang satunya memegang buah yaitu boneka yang memakai pita memegang strawberry dan yang memakai topi memegang jeruk.

"Wah.. lucu sekali, terima kasih Ichigo." wajah Rukia yang tadi cemberut langsung berubah ceria.

"Kau suka? Sekarang kamu sudah memaafkan aku kan?" Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum."Ayo kita ke mini market."ajak Ichigo.

Disaat berbelanja, Rukia terus memainkan boneka barunya, ia terus memandangi, mengelus dan memeluk boneka itu. Ichigo yang melihatnya agak malu karna orang-orang dari tadi melihat kearah mereka.

"Rukia apa lebih baik kamu tidak memainkan boneka itu terus." pinta Ichigo.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Rukia tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Apa kamu tidak sadar dari tadi orang-orang melihatmu. Apa kamu tidak malu?" Rukia langsung melihat kesekelilingnya yang ternyata benar mereka sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Dengan wajah kesal akhirnya Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan hanya menggendong boneka itu ditangan sebelah kirinya. Melihat tingkah Rukia, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rukia. Setelah membeli barang yang mereka butuhkan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ichigo aku haus." ucap Rukia saat berjalan pulang.

"Mengapa tadi kamu tidak mengambil minum saat di mini market tadi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tadi aku belum haus." jawab Rukia santai.

"Kalau begitu kita minum dikios itu saja." Ichigo lalu mengajak Rukia ke kios terdekat.

"Ichigo aku ingin minum ini ya?"menunjukan sebotol minuman bersoda berwarna coklat.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sambil membayar minuman, Rukia kemudian membuka tutup botol dengan alat yang ada di kios itu.

"Ichigo apa maksudnya ini?" sambil menunjuk tutup botol minumannya.

"**Selamat Anda Memenangkan Paket Nonton Langsung Piala Dunia 2010 di Afrika Selatan**." baca Ichigo. "Rukia kamu mendapat hadiah nonton sepak bola dunia." ucap Ichigo senang.

"Saya dengar satu pemenang mendapat 2 paket menonton Piala Dunia." ujar pemilik kios.

"Rukia kalau begitu kita bisa pergi bersama." Ichigo terlihat sangat senang tapi Rukia nampak masih bingung.

"Tapi Ichigo bagaimana caranya kita menonton dengan tutup botol ini?" Ichigo dan pemilik kios langsung sweatdrop.

"Rukia maksudnya tutup botol ini ditukar dengan hadiah yang tertulis disana." Rukia hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Ichigo, dan ia mulai melompat senang karna ia mendapat hadiah.

"Ichigo kalau begitu antar aku meminta ijin pada Nii-sama."Rukia langsung menarik tangan Ichigo.

###

"Nii-sama aku mendapat hadiah menonton pertandingan sepak bola di Afrika Selatan dari sebuah merk minuman didunia manusia, bolehkah aku pergi bersama Ichigo?" kata Rukia agak takut karna melihat wajah angker kakak iparnya.

"Ichigo apa yang kamu lakukan pada Rukia tadi pagi?" tanya Byakuya marah tanpa menghiraukan Rukia.

"A..aku tidak melakukan apapun." jawab Ichigo gugup dan takut, ia pun berpikir bagaimana Byakuya bisa tau kejadian tadi pagi.

"Jawab yang jujur. Renji bilang kamu memeluk Rukia saat tidur." tangan Byakuya langsung menarik kerah baju Ichigo bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Nii-sama, Ichigo melakukannya tidak sengaja." bela Rukia karna takut kakak iparnya menghabisi Ichigo.

"Rukia mengapa kamu memebela dia?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"I..itu karna Ichigo tidak bersalah, dan itu terjadi karna ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidurku saat aku tidur dipangkuannya." Byakuya pun melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo.

"Benar itu, pasti si Baboon itu berkata melebih-lebihkan." Ichigo mulai membela diri.

"Aku mengetahuinya karna melihatnya murung dan aku menanyakannya, jadi ia tidak mungkin berbohong. Awalnya aku ingin langsung mencarimu dan menghabisimu setelah mendengarnya tapi ternyata kamu beruntung karna mendadak ada rapat para ketua, dan sekarang kau malah mendapat belaan, beruntung sekali kau."jelas Byakuya masih dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Nii-sama aku mohon jangan marah lagi, Ichigo tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Jadi apakah Nii-sama mengijinkanku?" tanya Rukia kembali.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi bersama dia. Apalagi aku tidak tau Afrika Selatan itu dimana, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Rukia yang dilarang sangat kecewa.

"Tapi Nii-sama aku ingin menonton pertandingan itu. Ichigo pasti bisa menjagaku." mohon Rukia pada kakak iparnya.

"Benar Byakuya aku akan menjaganya, selama ini juga Rukia tinggal bersamaku dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa." Ichigo membantu Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi. Lebih baik kamu pergi dengan orang lain Rukia." Byakuya tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi aku yang membelikan minuman sehingga dia bisa menang, jadi seharusnya aku yang pergi bersama Rukia, karna aku juga berhak atas hadiah itu." alasan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku tidak peduli itu. "

"Aku mohon Nii-sama mengijinkan ku." Rukia terlihat memelas.

"Rukia jika kamu kesana kamu akan tinggal dimana?" Byakuya nampaknya tak tega melihat Rukia yang memohon.

"Dalam hadiah itu kita juga diberi tempat sebuah kamar di hotel selama tinggal disana." jelas Ichigo.

"Tidak Rukia, aku tidak ingin kamu satu tempat tidur dengannya."

"Nii-sama aku akan tidur dilemari di hotel itu seperti di rumah Ichigo." Rukia terus memohon.

"Hei Rukia disana mana ada lemari seperti dirumahku." Ichigo malah memperburuk keadaan dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Rukia.

"Kau dengar Rukia? Jadi aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

"Nii-sama aku mohon." Rukia makin memelas.

"Mana aku lihat hadiah itu." Rukia langsung memberikannya."Aku akan mengijinkan kalian jika kalian telah menikah." seketika itu juga wajah Ichigo dan Rukia langsung terkejut dan memerah.

"Ta..tapi Nii-sama.."

"Jika kalian tidak setuju aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan. Pikirkan itu baik-baik" potong Byakuya sebelum Rukia meneruskan kata-katanya, dan mulai meninggalkan mereka dalam keterkejutan sambil membawa tutup botol berhadiah itu.

"Hei mau kau bawa kemana hadiah itu?" tanya Ichigo sewot.

"Akan ku kembalikan jika kalian memenuhi persyaratan ku." Byakuya lalu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Aku sih yang penting bisa menonton, jadi persyaratan apapun aku ikuti." ucap Ichigo mulai santai setelah Byakuya pergi.

"Apa kau bilang? Gampang sekali kamu bilang begitu. Apa kamu pikir pernikahan semudah itu? Aku benci pada mu Ichigo." Rukia langsung meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hei..hei.. tunggu Rukia..maksudku bukan begitu.."

Rukia terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo lagi, dia tidak tau mau pergi kemana karna saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu Byakuya maupun Ichigo. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Renji sahabat baiknya dari kecil.

"Renji.."

"Kamu kenapa Rukia?" tanya Renji yang melihat Rukia datang sambil menangis. Rukia kemudian menceritakan semua pada Renji, terlihat wajah Renji sangat sedih mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan, memang si jeruk itu bodoh jadi tak usah kau hiraukan dia. Nanti aku akan coba bicara pada kapten" hibur Renji.

"Terima kasih Renji." Rukia pun tersenyum.

Ditengah obrolan mereka tiba-tiba datang seorang berambut orange.

"Rukia akhirnya kutemukan juga. Rukia maafkan aku, maksudku bukan begitu" ucap pria berambut orange itu.

"Cukup Ichigo, aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau kau macam-macam pada Rukia akan ku habisi kau. Sekarang kau malah membuatnya menangis. Rasakan ini.. mengaumlah Zabimaru" Renji mulai menyerang Ichigo.

"Hei.. Renji apa-apaan kau ini. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Rukia." Ichigo berusaha mengelak serangan Renji.

"Renji hentikan.." Rukia berusaha mencegah.

"Tidak Rukia, aku tidak suka dia membuatmu menangis karna aku mencintaimu Rukia." setelah sekian lama perasaan yang selalu Renji simpan akhirnya terucapkan. Rukia yang mendengar hanya diam pikirannya kacau ia tidak dapat berpikir normal karna ia terlalu syok mendengarnya.

"Oh..jadi begitu, baiklah ku layani kau." Ichigo menaruh belanjaanya dilantai kemudian ia keluar dari tubuh aslinya dan langsung mengeluarkan Zangetsu.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara Renji dan Ichigo. Serangan Renji berhasil mengenai bahu Ichigo, Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah menyerang balik. Rukia yang melihat tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, perlahan air matanya jatuh karna melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya bertarung karnanya. Rukia akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari gigai dan pergi ke arena pertarungan.

"Kalian berdua hentikan." teriak Rukia tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan. Ia terlihat sangat kesal karna tak dihiraukan. Kemudian Rukia memutuskan ikut bertarung untuk memisahkan mereka. Ia mengeluarkan pedang indahnya yang bernama Sode No Shirayuki. Pedang itu ia gunakan untuk melindungi saat Renji menyerang Ichigo, begitu sebaliknya saat Ichigo menyerang Renji, Rukia menahannya.

"Rukia apa yang kamu lakukan kau bisa terluka." ucap Ichigo.

"Aku tidak peduli selama kalian belum berhenti."

"Rukia ini adalah urusan aku dengan dia jadi sebaiknya kamu jangan disini nanti kamu yang kena Rukia."

"Sudah kubilang Renji selama kalian belum berhenti, aku juga akan ikut dalam pertarungan ini." nampaknya Rukia sudah sangat lelah nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan dan tubuhnya agak lemas.

Disaat keduanya menyerang secara bebarengan Rukia menjadi bingung dan akhirnya ia menahan serangan itu dengan tubuhnya.

"RUKIA.." jerit Ichigo dan Renji.

**TBC**

Maaf ya karna ceritanya makin gaje...

Dimohon Reviewnya biar aku dapat membuat fic yang lebih baik dan maaf jika kependekan. m(^_^)m

Mungkin chapter depan merupakan ending dari cerita ini..


	3. Chapter 3

Hwaaaahhhh... akhirnya bisa selesai chapter ini.. leganya...

Terima kasih untuk para senpai yang udah review fic ini semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi tuhan*?*

Aku mau balas review dulu ah.. g p" kan???

**Violeta-Haru**** :** Iya aku juga mau ngegantiin, kita berangkat bersama ya senpai..*ikut ditabok IchiRuki*

Ini sudah aku update senpai dichapter ini mereka menikah lho.. *memberi senyuman maut(reader langsung muntah berjamaah)*..

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki****:** Dichapter ini dijelasin keadaan Rukia.. monggo dibaca senpai..

**Aizawa Ayumu**** :** Byakuya lagi kerasukan malaikat kali senpai jadi nyuruh nikah *dikasih death glare oleh Byakuya* dichapter ini dijelasin senpai alasan Byakuya nyuruh nikah.

Iya taut tuh ichigo memeng bodoh kalo g bilang sapa tau langsung diijinin.

IchiRuki: bagus kale, kalo langsung diijinin kita gak bisa cepet nikah donk.. *langsung berpelukan ala teletubies*

Untuk upadate nya aku bisa tapi kalo pake shunpo aku minta wakil kan oleh ayang Ichi ku ya.

Rukia:ape lo bilang Ichi cuma punya gue tau. *langsung dibekuin Rukia*

**-killuMika 623-**** :** Benarkah senpai sudah berhasih *langsung nyayi lagu 'berhasil' punya dora the exploler*

Ada senpai kan aku yang buka restorannya.. masakan sunda itu fav ku lho palagi ayam goleng kampuang pake sambel ijo mantap bangguat..*kagak ada yang nanya*

Siap senpai ini sudah aku update mangga diaos(artinya silakan dibaca)

**aya-na rifa'i**** :** Maaf senpai akibat kecelakaan ditoilet Byakuya lupa ingatan jadi dia tidak ingan saat bulan madu.

Byakuya : oh.. kepala ku sakit sepertinya aku pernah melihat foto ini.. (author siap dengan pentungan takut Byakuya inget lagi soalnya waktu diafrika author yang membuat Byakuya ampir digigit macan)

Wah senpai pengen dong dillempar duit juga..

Iki uis tak update senpai.. please..

**'Ruki-chan' pipy**** :** Iya ichi jahat sangat.. aku juga kecewa sama dia biar aku bankai ichi pake Zangetsu*ngambil diem2 Zangetsu dari Ichigo.*

Dichap ini mereka menikah lho n bulan madu di afrika tapi sayang g ketemu Nia ramadhani...

**Zheone Quin**** :** Undangan sudah dikirim kepada senpai melalui alam bawah sadar, keterima g senpai?*lho?*

Yupz murni karna cinta lho..

Ia benar untung dia g nekat bunuh duduk karna patah hati...

**Riztichimaru**** :** Yupz begitu lah senpai.. wah tidak apa2 aku senang senpai bisa review.. terima kasih sudah dibilang keren. Keadaan Rukia ada dichapter ini silakan dibaca.

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**** :** Untuk mengetahui keadaan Rukia silakan senpai baca chapter ini..

Yupz Rukia memang primadona sejati.

Rukia : gak biasanya ngomong bener..

Aku dah update silakan senpai membacanya..

Walau ini chapter terakhir aku mohon untuk para senpai untuk bersedia mereview fic jelek ini.. agar saya terus bersemangat membuat cerita.. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah review dan maaf jika aku ada salah.. silakan dibaca chapter terakhir ini..

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, jelek, aneh, dsb**

**Pairing : ****Ichigo and Rukia, Ishida and Inoue.**

**Married**

Tubuh Rukia yang mendapat serangan langsung terjun kebawah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lihatlah akibat ulah kalian Kuchiki terluka seperti ini." orang yang menyelamatkan Rukia sangat kesal dan langsung mengobatinya.

"Maafkan aku Unohana-sama." kata Renji dan Ichigo bebarengan, raut wajah mereka tampak menyesal.

"Kita harus membawa Kuchiki segera ke divisi 4." kata orang yang bernama Unohana.

Mereka lalu membawa Rukia dengan digendong Unohana, karna Ichigo dan Renji berebut ingin menggendong.

Sampainya di divisi 4 Unohana langsung mengobati Rukia dengan alat canggih disana, Renji dan Ichigo dilarang masuk, maka mereka menunggu diluar dengan perasaan gundah dan terus menyumpahi diri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Unohana langsung diserang pertanyaan saat baru keluar dari ruang pengobatan.

"Tenang dia baik-baik saja,untung saja dia segera mendapat pertolongan pertama. Mungkin besok pagi dia akan siuman. Lebih baik kalian beritahu kapten Kuchiki. Sekarang biarkan dia istirahat dulu dan obatilah luka kalian" Unohana lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Walau Unohana menyuruh memberi tau Byakuya, namun tak seorang pun yang melakukannya karna mereka tau jika mereka memberi tau kejadian ini pada Byakuya, ia akan melarang mereka bertemu Rukia lagi.

Pagi itu sesuai ucapan Unohana, Rukia akhirnya siuman. Dia melihat Renji dan Ichigo yang tertidur disamping kiri dan kanan sambil memegang tangannya. Ia melepaskan genggaman kedua pria itu dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertidur. Ia lalu kembali ketempat bekas pertarungan kemarin untuk mencari gigainya yang masih disana dan mengambil boneka pemberian Ichigo, kemudian pergi.

Ichigo yang terbangun sangat terkejut melihat Rukia tidak ada, ia mencari hingga membangunkan Renji yang sama terkejutnya saat tau Rukia hilang.

Mereka kemudian mencari bersama walau tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya Renji diperintahkan menghadap Byakuya. Kini tinggal Ichigo yang mencari Rukia, lama ia mencari hingga ia memutuskan mengambil tubuh dan belanjaannya yang tertinggal dibekas arena pertarungan, lalu pulang kedunianya dan berharap Rukia berada disana.

"Selamat pagi anakku." seorang pria paruh baya berusaha memeluk Ichigo ketika sampai dirumah. Ichigo tak mengiraukannya, ia menaruh belanjaan dan langsung pergi kekamar.

"Ichi-nii kenapa?" tanya Karin adik Ichigo yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu.

"Lebih baik kalian makan duluan biar ayah bicara padanya." Isshin lalu menyusul Ichigo kekamar.

"Kau habis dari mana? Disuruh menjaga rumah malah berkeliaran di luar dan pulang pagi." kata Isshin saat masuk kekamar Ichigo yang sedang tiduran. Ichigo hanya diam, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan pikiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ishin lagi, dan yang ditanya terus diam.

"Apa kau benar anakku? Mana semangat mu nak?" pria itu berusaha menyemangati anaknya yang tampak seperti orang yang tidak ingin hidup lagi dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Bisakah aku sendiri sekarang!" akhirnya Ichigo berbicara.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Jika ada apa-apa ceritalah pada ayah, ayah siap membantumu." Isshin pun meninggalkan kamar.

Tidak lama setelah ayahnya pergi, pintu kamar itu diketuk dan masuklah adik Ichigo.

"Onii-chan aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya, makanan untuk Onii-chan sudah aku siapkan dimeja makan."

"Terima kasih Yuzu." ia berusaha tersenyum didepan adiknya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Onii-chan baik-baik saja kan?" adiknya tampak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa Onii-chan tidak akan berangkat sekolah?" tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan bersiap dulu."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Yuzu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar, dan Ichigo mulai bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah.

###

"Woi.. Rukia sedang apa kamu?" teriak seorang gadis tomboy yang melihat Rukia duduk sendiri dipinggir danau, dan ia menghampiri Rukia.

"Tatsuki." hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa tubuhmu terluka seperti ini?" Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baik jika kamu tidak mau menceritakannya. Ayo kita berangkat sekolah bersama."ajak gadis tomboy yang bernama Tatsuki.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan sekolah." ucapnya sendu.

"Ayolah, lagian mau apa kamu disini sendiri? Jika kamu malas pulang ke rumah, kamu bisa memakai baju ku, apalagi rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." Ia langsung menarik tangan Rukia yang membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah Tatsuki terus mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi karna kondisi hatinya yang sedang kacau ia tak sedikit pun menanggapinya.

"Hei.. Rukia apa kamu mendengarku?" tanya Tatsuki kesal.

"Maaf Tatsuki." ia hanya meminta maaf dan berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Rukia jika kamu ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih Tatsuki aku baik-baik saja." akhirnya Tatsuki diam, ia berusaha memahami perasaan temannya.

"Selamat pagi Kuchiki.. Tatsuki.." sapa gadis tinggi berambut coklat.

"Pagi Inoue." balas Tatsuki dan Rukia.

"Eh.. Rukia kamu kenapa?" tanya Inoue sambil menyentuh luka Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya dengan senyum palsu. Inoue pun tak menanyakannya lagi karna ia pikir mungkin Rukia merasa waktunya belum tepat untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Ketiga gadis itu akhirnya sampai dikelas.

"Rukia kamu kenapa?" kini Rukia ditanya lagi oleh seseorang tentang masalah yang tidak ingin ia bahas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Keigo."

"Bagaimana baik-baik saja tubuhmu terluka seperti ini?" tanya Keigo lagi. Rukia hanya tersenyum pada temannya itu kemudian duduk di bangku sambil menaruh boneka pemberian Ichigo di meja dan meninggalkan Keigo yang keheranan.

###

"Renji kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kamu sedang tidak sehat?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam panjang sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kapten." Renji terlihat sendu saat menjawab pertanyaan kaptennya, Byakuya.

"Dari pada kamu tidak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanmu, lebih baik kamu libur hari ini." kata kapten itu lagi.

"Tidak kapten aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya berbohong.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kamu sedang ada masalah, jadi dari pada kamu tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu lebih baik tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Terima kasih kapten." Renji langsung pergi meninggalkan kaptennya yang sedang ditemani dengan setumpuk tugas.

###

Pelajaran terus belalu hingga akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Tidak nampak adanya kehadiaran Ichigo di kelas itu. Rukia agak khawatir dengan tidak masuknya Ichigo, tapi disisi lain ia bersyukur hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Tatsuki dan Inoue.

"Maaf teman-teman aku sedang malas, kalian saja ya." Rukia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja karna tidak ingin dipaksa oleh kedua temannya.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi ke kantin dulu, nanti akan kami bawakan makanan untukmu." kata Inoue sambil meninggalkan Rukia.

Setelah teman-temannya pergi Rukia memutuskan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. Mengapa semua ini terjadi pada ku. Renji yang ku anggap sahabat mengapa ia bisa mencintaiku? Mengapa?" kata-kata itu keluar ditengah isak tangisnya yang menyendiri di atap sekolah.

"Ichigo juga mengapa ia selalu menyebalkan. Hiks..hiks.." air mata sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari mata violetnya saat seseorang membuka pintu atap. Orang yang membuka pintu itu sangat kaget sekaligus senang ketika sosok yang ia cari dari tadi ada dihadapannya.

"Rukia.." panggil orang itu sambil mendekati Rukia yang sedang menangis. Rukia yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menengok dan ia sangat terkejut ketika tau siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"I..Ichigo.." Rukia langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Tapi disaat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki, tubuhnya ditahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu Rukia. Maafkan..maafkan aku jika aku selalu membuatmu sedih, maafkan aku karna aku telah membuat mu terluka. Aku mohon Rukia jangan menghindariku seperti ini aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku sangat membutuhkan mu dalam hidupku." pria itu memeluk erat tubuh Rukia dari belakang. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya menangis ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, karna sebenarnya ia sangat senang tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya.

Diwaktu Ichigo memeluk Rukia, tidak lama datang sosok pria bertato yang dari tadi mencari Rukia juga.

"Ichigo apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?" tanyanya dengan marah dan Rukia langsung menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Kau lagi.. dasar pengganggu.." ucap Ichigo sinis.

"Kita teruskan yang kemarin." kata keduanya dan telah bersiap, kini Ichigo telah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua cukup. Aku tidak suka kalian seperti ini, hiks.. hiks.. setau ku Renji dan Ichigo yang ku kenal adalah sahabat baik. Tapi..tapi mengapa sekarang malah ingin saling membunuh seperti ini?" tangis Rukia kini meledak dan kedua pria itu hanya terdiam. "Jika kalian ingin saling membunuh, bunuh saja aku, bukannya gara-gara aku kalian seperti ini." Rukia sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang ia alami.

"Maafkan aku Rukia." kedua orang itu akhirnya sadar akan perbuatannya yang telah membuat sedih Rukia. Kemudian mereka mendekati Rukia dan memeluknya bersama lalu saling meminta maaf. Rukia yang telah lelah dengan semua permasalahan itu akhirnya pingsan.

"Rukia..Rukia.. kau kenapa?" kata keduanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia agar kembali sadar.

"Renji lebih baik kita membawanya ke UKS." saran Ichigo.

"Baik. Sebaiknya kau yang menggendongnya karna tidak mungkin aku membawanya tanpa gigai." Renji berusaha menahan egonya.

Sampainya di UKS, Rukia segera dirawat.

"Ichigo apa kau benar-benar mencintai Rukia?" tanya Renji setelah Rukia selesai diperiksa, sambil menunggu Rukia sadar.

"Sangat.. aku sangat menyayanginya." jawab Ichigo sambil memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu biar Rukia yang memilih diantara kita dan siapa saja yang tidak dipilih harus mengikhlaskan Rukia bahagia dengan pilihannya." usul Renji yang juga memandang wajah gadis yang sama dengan Ichigo.

"Aku setuju." mereka kemudian berjabat tangan menandakan sepakat.

Akhirnya Rukia sadar dari pingsan. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Rukia kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ichigo sambil membantu Rukia bangun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" tanya Renji juga.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar mengagetkan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki?" kedua orang yang baru datang itu langsung menyerang mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak apa-apa dia hanya pingsan." jawab Ichigo.

"Kurosaki.. Bukannya kamu hari ini tidak masuk?" tanya salah seorang yang baru masuk.

"Tadi aku datang saat istirahat Inoue." jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Kuchiki bagaimana keadaan mu?" Inoue langsung bertanya pada Rukia.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa pingsan?" tanya orang yang bersama Inoue juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja Inoue, Tatsuki. Inoue, Tatsuki apa kalian mau mengantar ku ke kelas?" tanya Rukia sambil bangun dari tempat tidur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Iya.." ketiga gadis itu lalu menuju kelas, meninggalkan Ichigo juga Renji yang masih berada di dalam UKS.

"Hah.. sepertinya dia masih belum mau bicara pada kita." ucap mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan lagi dengannya sepulang sekolah." usul Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kalian di halaman belakang sekolah." Renji setuju dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Kurosaki ini aku buatkan makanan dari buku resep yang aku beli kemarin. Apa kamu mau memakannya dengan ku?" tanya Inoue saat Ichigo hendak menghampiri Rukia.

"Maaf Inoue aku sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting." sambil meninggalkan Inoue dan segera mencari Rukia yang telah keluar dari kelas.

Hati Inoue sangat sedih saat mendengar penolakan Ichigo, dan ia langsung berlari keatap gedung sekolah. Tanpa Inoue sadari ada seseorang yang membuntutinya.

"Hiks..hiks.. memang seharusnya aku tau diri. Kurosaki memang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyukaiku, mengapa aku begitu bodoh selalu mengejarnya. Hiks..hiks.." saat di atap Inoue langsung menangis.

"Kamu tidak bodoh Inoue, kamu hanya belum menyadari saja akan adanya seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan selalu menantikan cinta tulusmu." ucap orang yang mengikuti Inoue.

"I..Ishida? Apa maksudmu?" Inoue heran akan kata-kata Ishida yaitu orang yang mengikuti Inoue.

"Inoue sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, pada awalnya aku ingin mengatakan ini setelah kamu dapat melupakan Kurosaki tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Maafkan aku Inoue karna telah mengatakan ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terus menangis karna memikirkan Kurosaki dan aku ingin kamu mengerti masih ada pria yang selalu menantikan cintamu." Ishida kini sudah berada dihadapan Inoue dan mulai menghapus air mata Inoue dengan jarinya.

"I..Ishida." Inoue tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Ia langsung memeluk Ishida dan menangis di dadanya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak suka kamu menangis Inoue. Apa boleh aku mencicipi masakanmu?" tanya Ishida tanpa melepas pelukan Inoue.

"Iya. Ayo kita makan bersama." Inoue langsung menghapus air matanya dan menyodorkan makanan yang awalnya hendak ia makan bersama Ichigo.

###

"Rukia pergi kemana. Huh andai tadi Inoue tidak mengajak ku ngobrol pasti aku tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya." gerutu pria berambut orange.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak saat ia melihat seorang gadis mungil sedang berdiri di jembatan dekat sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau disini sendiri?" tanya pria berambut orange saat mendekatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." gadis itu hendak pergi meninggalkan pria berambut orange. Dengan cepat tangan pria berambut orange meraih tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo." gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan pria berambut orange bernama Ichigo.

"Berhenti menghindariku Rukia. Apa kamu pikir, terus menghindar seperti ini dapat menyelesaikan masalah?" gadis mungil bernama Rukia itu hanya diam. "Sekarang aku mohon kamu bisa ikut dengan ku karna aku dan Renji ingin mendapat kepastian dari mu." kata Ichigo tegas dan langsung menarik lembut tangan Rukia walau ia belum menyatakan setuju.

Keduanya kini telah sampai dibelakang taman tempat Renji menunggu, tampak ia sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sakura.

"Kau lama sekali Ichigo?" kata Renji yang terlihat bosan karna dari tadi menunggu dan mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." sambil menunjuk kearah Rukia dan nampak perubahan alis pada Rukia.

"Hah..sudahlah. Hei Jeruk mau sampai kapan kau memegang tangan Rukia?" Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya, takut Renji cemburu karna ia tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran lagi.

"Baik. Begini Rukia, kau tau kan aku dan Ichigo menyukaimu." Renji diam sejenak dan Rukia hanya diam sambil menunduk. "Dan kau pun tau kemarin kami berkelahi demi mendapatkan mu. Jadi yang kami inginkan, kamu memilih siapa yang kamu cintai diantara aku dan Ichigo." lanjut Renji yang membuat Rukia terkejut dan memalingkan wajah dari Renji juga Ichigo.

"Rukia siapa pun yang kamu pilih, kami akan menerima keputusanmu." bantu Ichigo agar Rukia memberi jawaban.

Rukia masih diam, ia nampak ragu.

"Benar Rukia, kami akan menghargai keputusanmu, siapa pun yang kamu pilih." Tambah Renji.

"Apa aku harus memilih diantara kalian?" Rukia mencoba meyakinkan.

"Iya." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Karna ini jalan satu-satunya agar kami tidak terus mengharapkan cintamu." Renji menambahkan.

"A..Aku.. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.." Rukia terasa berat mengatakannya. "Ta..tapi aku menyayangimu Renji.." Rukia diam sejenak untuk menguatkan diri. "Menyayangimu hanya sebagai sahabat. Maafkan aku Renji." akhirnya Rukia dapat mengatakannya.

"Begitu ya, baikalah. Ichigo kalau begitu kamu harus menjaga Rukia baik-baik dan jangan membuatnya menangis." Renji berusaha tegar dan menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo. "Aku pergi dulu ya." Renji hendak pergi setelah mendapat jawaban dari Rukia.

"Renji..maafkan aku." Rukia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia, bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang, siapa pun yang kau pilih aku akan menerimanya." Renji tersenyum lembut pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih Renji." Renji hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi.

"Rukia apa benar kamu juga mencintaiku?" tanya Ichigo seakan tidak percaya. Rukia hanya menunduk malu. "Kau tau Rukia sudah lama aku mencintaimu, tapi aku takut perasaan ini hanya akan merusak hubungan antara kita. Tapi aku senang ternyata kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku." Ichigo memeluk Rukia dan Rukia membalas pelukan itu.

"Ayo kita pulang pacarku." ucap Ichigo sambil menekankan kata 'pacarku' dengan senyum jail.

"Ayo pacarku." Rukia mengikuti kata-kata Ichigo, mereka langsung tertawa. Mereka lalu pulang sambil bergandengan.

Malam hari sebelum tidur Ichigo dan Rukia tampak asik mengobrol.

"Syukurlah kalau lukamu sudah sembuh" Ichigo merasa tenang saat tau luka-luka Rukia yang sudah membaik dan agak tidak terlihat.

"Ichigo apa boleh aku tau, tadi pagi mengapa kamu masuk sekolah saat jam istirahat?" tanya Rukia ditengah perbincangan mereka.

"Aku mencarimu. Kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat aku bangun kau sudah tidak ada." jawab Ichigo dan membuat Rukia bahagia karna Ichigo begitu memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih Ichigo." sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Ayo tidur, jangan sampai besok terlambat." Rukia langsung menutup pintu lemari, Ichigo pun mulai tidur.

Pagi ini Ichigo bangun lebih awal dan ia menitip pesan pada Kon yang baru lolos dari kamar Yuzu, adik Ichigo.

"Ichigo kau dimana?" panggil Rukia. "Kemana dia?" gerutunya saat ia tak menemukan Ichigo.

"Kak Rukia." panggil Kon.

"Hei Kon kau dari mana, mengapa aku baru melihatmu?" tanya Rukia yang baru melihat Kon lagi.

"Aku dari kemarin terus bersama Yuzu dan baru sekarang aku bisa bebas. Kak Rukia mencari Ichigo ya?" tanya Kon seakan tau pikiran Rukia.

"Ia. Apa kamu tau dia dimana?" Akhirnya ia mendapat informasi tentang apa yang dari tadi ia cari.

"Ichigo tadi bilang dia berangkat duluan dan ia menitip pesan agar kak Rukia menunggunya ditaman belakang tempat kemarin sebelum masuk sekolah." jelas Kon.

"Terima kasih Kon." Rukia langsung bersiap berangkat.

###

"Ichigo kemana? Lama sekali." Rukia tampak bosan menunggu Ichigo.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan Rukia.

"Dari mana saja kau Ichigo? Mengapa kamu senang sekali membuatku menunggu?" Rukia agak kesal.

"Maaf ya. Tadi aku membeli sesuatu untuk mu. Ini apa kamu suka?" Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Rukia.

"Apa ini Ichigo?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Buka saja. Semoga saja kau suka karna aku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya?" cerita Ichigo.

"Susah payah? Apa maksudmu?" Rukia makin heran.

"Aku sudah susah payah meminta penjualnya membuka toko lebih awal karna aku ingin memberimu benda itu. Sudah kamu buka saja." perintah Ichigo.

Rukia pelan-pelan membuka kotak kecil pemberian Ichigo.

"Apa kau senang Rukia." Rukia hanya diam, ia tidak percaya akan barang yang di berikan Ichigo.

"Apa maksud mu memberiku cincin ini?"

"Aku ingin melamar mu Rukia, mau kah kamu menikah dengan ku?" Ichigo langsung berlutut sambil memegang tangan kanan Rukia.

"Hei ini bukan karna hadiah itu kan?" tanya Rukia curiga.

"Apa kamu meragukan cinta ku Rukia? Lagi pula untuk apa aku bersusah payah mendapatkan cincin ini?" Ichigo agak ngambek.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo." Rukia merasa bersalah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Iya, aku mau Ichigo." Ichigo lalu memasang cincin yang ia beli di jari gadis yang ia sayangi.

"Untung saja dugaan ku tepat, ternyata benar ukuran jari mu sama dengan jari anak penjual yang baru masuk SMP." Ichigo terlihat senang.

"Apa maksud kata-kata mu?" Rukia merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan Ichigo.

"Ah.. Tidak. Rukia pulang sekolah nanti kita temui Byakuya untuk menagih janji." Rukia hanya mengangguk dan keduanya langsung menuju kelas.

###

"Hei.. Byakuya kami kesini untuk menagih janji mu. Kami terima persyaratanmu kemarin." kata Ichigo tanpa basa-basi.

'Huh.. sial aku kira mereka tidak akan menyetujuinya.' ucap Byakuya dalam hati. "Rukia apa benar kamu mau menikah dengannya?" Byakuya meyakinkan adik iparnya.

"Iya Nii-sama. Aku dan Ichigo saling mencintai jadi tidak ada salahnya kami menikah." jawaban Rukia semakin membuat Byakuya kehilangan ide.

"Kurosaki bukannya kamu masih bersekolah bagaimana jadinya jika kamu menikah nanti?" Byakuya mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tenang hal itu bisa diatur. Aku kan laki-laki jadi tak kan masalah jika menikah dan terus bersekolah." Ichigo menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu. Apa mereka mengetahui bahwa Rukia seorang shinigami dan apa kau yakin mereka akan setuju?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Keluargaku pasti bisa mengerti, aku sangat yakin akan lebih mudah mendapatkan restu keluargaku dari pada mendapat restumu." ucapan Ichigo semakin membuat Byakuya sulit mencari alasan.

"Baiklah. Aku ijinkan kalian." akhirnya Byakuya menyerah. Ichigo juga Rukia langsung bersorak gembira.

"Tapi.." kata itu membuat mereka langsung terdiam.

"Tapi apalagi? Ayolah.." Ichigo terlihat kesal pada calon kakak iparnya.

"Orang tua mu harus menemuiku untuk merencenakan pernikahan kalian." Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya bernafas lega karna awalnya mereka pikir Byakuya akan mencari alasan kembali untuk mempersulit mereka.

"Tidak masalah." Ichigo menjawab dengan santai.

"Terima kasih Nii-sama." Rukia langsung memeluk kakak iparnya.

Sekembalinya dari tempat Byakuya, Ichigo memberitahu keluarganya akan Rukia, baik tentang dirinya seorang shinigami sampai rencana pernikahan mereka. Untungnya sesuai dugaan Ichigo mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya dan merasa senang akan adanya anggota baru keluarga Kurosaki.

Setelah pertemuan Byakuya dan Isshin rencana pernikahan dipersiapkan, setelah mereka sepakat mengenai tanggal pernikahan tentunya. Mereka menentukan tanggal pernikahan sehari sebelum keberangkatan ke Afrika Selatan.

Acara pernikahan pun dilaksanakan, Rukia tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang bagian atasnya memperlihatkan pundaknya yang mulus dan bagian bawah gaun itu memanjang sampai menyentuh lantai. Rambut pendeknya dibiarkan tergerai hanya diberi jepit rambut dibagian samping. Sedangkan Ichigo menggunakan kemeja, celana serta jas berwarna putih senada dengan gaun Rukia. Ichigo menambahkan dasi dikerahnya yang sewarna dengan sepatu hitam yang ia pakai.

"Wah.. Nee-chan terlihat sangat cantik." Kata adik Ichigo berambut coklat yang membuat pipi Rukia memerah.

"Terima kasih Yuzu."

"Ayo Nee-chan kita berangkat sekarang nanti Onii-chan terlalu lama menunggu." ajak adik Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu.

Pernikahan dilakukan dengan hikmat dan berjalan lancar, kini Ichigo dan Rukia telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Rukia selamat ya semoga kamu bahagia dengan Ichigo." ucap pria yang pernah memperebutkan Rukia.

"Terima kasih Renji." saat itu Rukia sangat senang karna Renji memegang ucapannya dulu dan datang diacara pernikahannya.

"Hei.. Jeruk jaga Rukia baik-baik." ancam Renji.

"Hei.. apa itu yang diucapkan tamu pada seorang pengantin?" Ichigo terlihat agak kesal.

"Hehe.. Selamat untuk mu juga sobat semoga kalian bahagia." mereka langsung berpelukan.

"Kau juga. Semoga kamu dapat menyusul kami." Renji hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Kuchiki selamat ya." ucap inoue yang datang bersama Ishida.

"Terima kasih Inoue. Kalian datang bersama?" tanya Rukia heran akan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Ia, kini aku dan Ishida telah berpacaran." jelas Inoue tampak bahagia.

"Apa kalian akan segera menyusul kami?" tanya Rukia usil.

"Tentu." Ishida menjawab dengan santai dan wajah Inoue memerah.

Semua teman-teman mereka bergantian memberi selamat baik dari para shinigami maupun teman sekolah Ichigo.

Pesta telah usai kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Afrika Selatan untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola paling bergengsi sedunia.

###

"Ayah apakah acaranya sudah mulai?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek bernama Karin.

"Sebentar lagi dimulai. Ayo cepat kamu duduk." gadis bernama Karin langsung menurut.

Acara yang mereka tonton pun dimulai yaitu pertandinga sepak bola dunia yang banyak orang ingin menontonnya secara langsung.

"Ayah lihat itu Ichi-nii." Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang menonton langsung acara pertandingan itu tersorot kamera sehingga semua orang melihat mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

"Hah..anak itu." Ayah Ichigo hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah putra dan menantunya.

Ditempat lain teman-teman Ichigo sedang menonton bersama dirumah Ishida. Mereka hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah Ichigo dan Rukia.

**Di stadiun pertandingan Piala Dunia**

"Ichigo kamu pelit sekali aku minta coklatnya lagi." rengek Rukia sambil berusaha merebut coklat ditangan Ichigo.

"Tadikan sudah, ini tinggal satu lagi untukku Rukia." Ichigo terus mempertahankan makanan favoritnya dari serangan Rukia.

"Ichigo kamu pelit sekali pada istrimu." kata Rukia sambil cemberut.

"Hei..bukannya dari tadi kamu sudah aku kasih." Terlihat pertahanan Ichigo melemah, dan saat itu tanpa membuang-buang waktu Rukia dengan sigap mengambil coklat dari tangan Ichigo kemudian memakan coklat terakhir itu.

"Kau curang Rukia, cepat kembalikan coklatku." marah Ichigo.

"Ambil saja dimulutku jika kau bisa." ejek Rukia dengan senyum kemenangan.

Merasa dapat tantangan perlahan wajah Ichigo mendekati wajah Rukia, kemudian ia menyerang mulut Rukia, juga memainkan lidah dimulut istrinya berusaha mengambil coklat. Lama terjadi perebutan coklat dimulut Rukia hingga coklat itu sudah tak tersisa. Walau coklat itu telah habis, Ichigo masih asik melumat bibir Rukia sampai akhirnya keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Rukia sangat kesal akan perbuatan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kamu marah kita kan sudah menjadi suami istri jadi wajar saja aku mencium mu." Ichigo tak menghiraukan kemarahan istrinya dan malah asik menjilati sisi-sisi mulutnya yang tersisa sedikit coklat sehabis pertarungan dimulut Rukia.

"Bukan begitu bodoh, ini kan tempat umum." kini wajah Rukia sudah memerah.

"Tenang saja mereka sedang asik melihat pertandingan jadi aku yakin tak ada yang melihat. Lagi pula sepertinya makan coklat dimulut mu lebih nikmat Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum jahil pada istrinya dan membuat muka Rukia semakin semerah tomat. Melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Aishiteru Rukia." Rukia langsung tersenyum mendengar ungkapan suaminya.

"Aishiteru Ichigo." wajah Ichigo kembali mendekat dan dengan perlahan mencium lembut bibir Rukia.

**The** **End**


End file.
